Samuel Borland II (1785-1862)
Samuel Borland Jr was born on May 11, 1785 in Bedford County, PA, but grew up in Westmoreland County, PA. He was the only child of his parents to not inherit land but received money instead. He must have had his sights set on Ohio. Samuel applied for land at the Steubenville Land Office on Oct. 27, 1815, for R6-T13-S9, #5927. On Jan. 27, 1819, he came from Westmoreland Co., PA, and took up a tract of Government land in North Twp., Harrison Co., Ohio, at R6-T13-S9. The deed was signed by President James Monroe. Samuel married his neighbor's oldest daughter, Mary Little, on April 20, 1820. In the 1820 census of North Township, Harrison County we find the following: 1 male 26 to 45, 1 female 16 to 26. Together they had three children. In December of 1825, Samuel buried his first wife in the private cemetery on his father-in-law's farm. Samuel married Elizabeth Heavilin in 1827 and they had two children. Samuel farmed SE R6-T13-S9 in present day North Twp., Harr.Co. then bought all E1/2 of NE R6-T13-S20 on Dec. 6, 1831, see next item for application date. The Steubenville Land Office recorded these land purchases by Samuel that were tax exempt for five years: August 26, 1831 at R6-T12-S20 in Harrison County; and April 18, 1832 at R6-T14-S30, also April 24, 1832 at R6-T14-S24 (T14 later became Monroe Twp., Carroll Co., and these two sections went to Washington, his son). Samuel received deeds for these two Carroll County purchases on January 1, 1833, from the government as follows: The east half of the NE quarter of S30 in T14, R6 consisting of 72.21 acres (Deed Book 78 page 293) and also the west half of the NW quarter of S24 in T14, R6 consisting of 75 acres (Deed Book 78 page 272). These two deeds were signed by President Andrew Jackson. Samuel and Elizabeth, entitled this same acerage to Washington in Monroe township on December 17, 1860, for $1,000. By 1833 he paid taxes on a tract of land in Orange twp., Carroll co. at R6-T13-S23. In 1846 Samuel built a barn at his North Township farm which stood until about 2007. Samuel died on September 11, 1862, and was buried at Conotton. His will was probated at Cadiz, Ohio, recorded in Will Book Volume C, page 291. :Record of the Will of Samuel Borland Deceased In the name of the Benevolent Father of all I Samuel Borland of HarrisonCounty Ohio do make and publish this my last will and testament.Item 1st I give and devise to my beloved wife in lieu of her dower thefarm on which we now reside situate in North Township Harrison County Ohiocontaining about one hundred and seventy acres and all the Stock andfarming utensils and accounts due me during her natural life.Item 2nd I give and bequeath to my son David Borland after the decease ofmy wife the farm on which we now reside which is described in Item 1st andalso all the stock & farming utensils that may remain on the farm at thetime of the decease of my wife.Item 3rd I give and bequeath to my son William Borland two notes of handsigned by Otho Baker & each calling for five hundred dollars, one dueApril 1st 1865 and the other due April 1st 1869 and also I remit to himall claims that I have against him for money etc.Item 4th I give and bequeath to my daughter Mary Mackey nine & threefourth acres of land on which she now resides and one note of hand signedby Otho Baker calling for five hundred dollars due April 1st 1867 and Irelease and give to her all the claims I hold against her husband James A.Mackey.Item 5th I give and bequeath to my daughter Lydia Waddington the undividedhalf of a farm in Tuscarawas county Ohio known and called the Foreman Farmcontaining about one hundred acres in all and I also release all debts andclaims which I hold against her husband James Waddington to her.Item 6th I do hereby nominate and appoint my two sons Washington Borland &David Borland Executors of this my last will and testament herebyauthorizing and empowering them to compromise, adjust, release anddischarge in such manner as they may deem proper, the debts and claim dueto me or from me to my creditors. I do hereby revoke all former wills byme made in testimony whereof I have hereunto set my hand and seal thisseventh day of January A.D. 1862.Samuel Borland {seal}Signed and acknowledged by said Samuel Borland as his last will andtestament in our presence and signed by us in his presence and at hisrequest.W. H. McGavran Henry S. Snearly(Probated October 28th 1862) Parents *Samuel Boreland (1748-1811) *Lydia Gregg (1763-1817) Marriage to Mary Little Samuel married Mary Little (1801-1825)‎‎ 20 Apr 1820 in Harrison County, OH. The marriage was performed by John Hurless, J.P. Mary was the daughter of William and Sarah Little. Children by Mary Little *William Borland (1821-1893) *Washington Borland (1822-1904) *Lydia Borland (1825-1907) (married James Waddington) Marriage to Elizabeth Heavilin On October 4, 1827, Samuel married Elizabeth Heavilin (c1797-?). Children by Elizabeth Heavilin *Mary Borland (c1829-bef1921) (married James Mackey) *David Borland (1831-1907) (married Catherine Ann Havnar (c1835-1890)) Category:Non-SMW people articles